Auslly - The Missing Moments: Season 2
by BossVicCossWynch
Summary: Ever wondered what type of Auslly moments don't make it into the episode? WELL WONDER NO MORE! This story will feature a different one shot based on the events that take place in each and every episode of the season.
1. Costumes & Courage

The party was winding down, the crowd thinning as it got later.

Ally decided to remove her mask and wig since there weren't many people around anymore, and they weren't exactly comfortable to wear.

She ran her hands through her hair, fluffing it out after it had been stuffed in a wig all night.

"Ally?" she heard a voice asked.

She turned to see Ethan, the cute boy dressed as Charles Limburg.

"It's Ethan, from the costume store." he reminded her (as if she needed reminding).

"Oh yeah, I remember! Hey Ethan, what's up?" she said, mentally high fiving herself for keeping it so cool and casual.

"I didn't know you would be at this party! How do you know Mr. Starr?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"My best friend is signed to his label, he actually performed tonight; so yeah that's why I'm here! How do you know Jimmy?" she replied.

"I go to school with his daughter." he said.

"Oh really? Where do you go to school?" she asked.

"Miami Prep." he said.

Ally gasped a little. A very cute boy who goes to the best (and most expensive) school in the entire South Florida area was flirting with HER.

"That's cool! I've heard that school is AMAZING!" Ally said.

Heard would be an understatement.

Miami Prep was Ally's dream school when she was in 8th grade and all she wanted was to be able to go there for high school. But since her parents had recently gotten divorced and her mother had moved to Africa, her dad just couldn't afford to send her to an expensive private school, so she ended up at their district's public school, Marino High.

"Yeah, it's pretty great." he told her.

They stood in silence for a few moments; the awkwardness starting to make a comeback.

"So I realized I never actually got your number?" he said, looking up at her.

"Oh, yeah I guess you didn't." she said.

"So... Can I get it now?" he asked awkwardly.

"Oh! Yes! Sure! Of course!" Ally said.

Ally started digging around in her purse to find a pen to write her number down, when she felt a strong arm wrap itself around her shoulders.

"Hey Ally, who's this?" Austin said, gesturing to Ethan.

"Austin, this is Ethan. Ethan, this is Austin." Ally said introducing the boys to each other.

Ethan reached out his hand to shake Austin's but Austin would have no such thing; he kept one arm wrapped around Ally's shoulders and the other was at his side, clenched into a fist.

"So, you must be Ally's best friend who's signed to Jimmy's label." Ethan said.

"Yep. That's right. Starr Records recording artist in the flesh." Austin said, slightly defensively.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Ethan said. "I'm not very informed when it comes to pop culture, but that song you sang tonight was great!"

"Thanks; Ally wrote it." Austin said shortly.

"Whoa, really? You wrote that song?" Ethan said, turning to Ally.

"Hahaha... Yep. I sure did." Ally said awkwardly.

"Ally is my PARTNER. We write all of my songs TOGETHER. Well, she does most of the writing, but we're still PARTNERS." Austin said, emphasizing on certain words; earning a strange look from Ally.

"That's really neat. So Ally about your number-" Ethan said.

"ALLY!" Dez yelled running up to them. "Trish needs you! She's in the bathroom! She said its an emergency!"

Ally apologized to Ethan and told him she'd be right back. She grabbed her purse and rushed off to see what this emergency of Trish's was.

"BRING EYELINER!" Dez shouted, running after her.

Austin and Ethan stood in an awkward silence.

Austin had folded his arms and puffed out his shoulders and was looking Ethan up and down, trying to find any tattoos or piercings or weapons he may have.

Then he got an idea.

"Hey! Why don't I just give you Ally's number! That way you won't have to wait for her to get back because knowing Trish, this could be a while." Austin said.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Ethan said.

Austin grabbed a random brochure and a pen and wrote down a combination of 9 numbers that was not Ally's phone number.

"There ya go!" Austin said handing Ethan the brochure.

"Thanks a lot, man! It was nice to meet you! Hopefully we'll be seeing a lot more of each other if something starts happening with me and Ally." Ethan said.

"Yeah, maybe. Now BUHbye." Austin said as Ethan exited the building.

Moments later, Ally returned from helping Trish with her emergency.

"What did Trish need?" Austin asked her.

"She and Dez made this bet about who could bob for more apples and she won but her makeup got all smeared so she needed me to fix it." Ally said.

Austin nodded understandably.

"Hey, where's Ethan?" Ally asked.

"Oh... Um... He left." Austin said.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I told him I didn't know how long Trish's emergency was going to take."

"Well did you at least give him my number?"

"I gave him what he THINKS is your number..."

"What?! Austin! You gave him a fake number! Why?!"

"C'mon Ally, I have a bad feeling about that guy, there's just something about him. Something is off. He's probably an ex con or something."

"He goes to the best school in the city which also happens to be the most expensive school in the state." Ally said dryly.

"Oh." Austin said quietly. "Well I still don't like him. Trust me, I did you a favor Ally."

Ally rolled her eyes at his as he put his arm around her shoulders and they both started to walk towards the place where Dez and Trish were sitting.

Austin didn't know what it was about Ethan; he just didn't like the way he looked at Ally.

HE should be the only guy who should be aloud to look at Ally like that.

Wait what?

What was he thinking?

Why did he care how he looked at Ally?

Why did he get a burning feeling in his chest when he saw him with her?

" _Eh it's probably nothing_." he thought.

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


	2. Backups & Break Up's

**Author's note: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I HAVE BEEN OUT OF TOWN SINCE LAST MONDAY! I know this one is quite short, BUT I HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG! And as always if you have any ideas/suggestions/requests for any missing moments from any episode that I haven't written about yet, PLEASE feel free to leave it as a review or PM me! THANKS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE SHOT! :D**

 _"Me and you? Psssshhh that'd be weird..." "Haha... Really weird..."_

" _Would_ _it be weird? Would it really?"_ Ally thought to herself as she laid in bed.

 _"Wait why am I thinking about this?! I should be thinking about other things! Like how my best friend has a boyfriend!"_ Ally thought.

She thought about how happy she was for Trish, she replayed her and Trent being all cute and couply over and over in her head and smiled.

But then unbidden into her head came the image of her and Austin as a couple being all cute.

She imagined him opening doors for her and pulling out her chair. She imaginged the way his hand felt in hers with their fingers intertwined. She imagined how it would feel to have his arm around her, holding her to him, showing the whole world that she belonged to him.

As her mind wandered further, she imagined the way his soft lips would feel pressed against her own-

 _"WAIT WHAT?!"_

 _"No!"_ she scolded her brain.

She rolled over into her other side and pushed all images of her and Austin as a couple from her mind.

Because that would be _WEIRD_ ; right?

* * *

Austin tossed and turned in his bed, unable to fall asleep.

Ever since Ally had brought up the subject of the two of them dating, he couldn't get it out of his head.

 _"Maybe it's because I just can't get over how weird it would be."_ Austin reassured himself.

But then the thoughts of what it would be like to date Ally came flooding back into his brain.

He imagined what it would be like to hold her in his arms, to hold her small hand in his own larger one. He imagined going on dates with her. He imagined walking through school with their hands intertwined, sending a silent message to every guy there that she belonged to him. He imagined what it would be like to kiss her, to feel her soft plump lips pressed against his own hungry ones; his hands on her waist pulling her closer, her hands tugging at his hair; their moans of pleasure mixed together creating the most beautiful melody they had ever composed together-

 _"WAIT WHAT?!"_ he shook his head, attempting to clear all those images from his brain.

He's just tired he told himself. He only thought those things because he was so tired. And he had hormones.

"Stupid hormones." he thought to himself as he rolled over and drifted to sleep.

Because dating and holding hands with andcuddling with and kissing Ally would be _WEIRD_ ; right?

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	3. Magazines & Made-up Stuff

**Author's note: the idea for this one shot was given to me by the always lovely, Taty (JustADisneyTeen on twitter)! If you guys ever have any ideas for one shots for episodes I haven't already written one for, PLEASE don't be afraid to tell me by leaving it as a review, PMing me, or tweeting it to me IThinkAboutCoss. Your ideas might just end up as a one shot! :)**

"Are you sure you guys want to do this?" Ally asked her friends, for what was probably the thirtieth time in the past hour, as they all arrived at the bungee jumping place.

"Ally, we've told you a million times, if you have to do this we're gonna do this." Trish said.

"Yep, if one of us has a problem, all four of us have a problem; and we'll solve it together. That's just how it works." Austin said.

"We're all in this together!" Dez sang, doing the associated dance with it.

Ally smiled at her friends.

"You guys are the best." she told them.

"Yeah, we know. We're about to jump off a cliff with you." Trish said dryly.

Ally laughed, as they all entered the building.

Since they were all still under the age of 18, they needed signed permission slips from their parents, saying they were aloud to bungee jump; which their parent gave them.

After they had signed in, they were waiting for an instructor to come give them the rules and help them suit up.

"Well, have fun bungee jumping kids! Text me when you're done, I need to get back to the store." Lester said, waving at the kids then leaving.

"There goes our ride home." Trish said dully.

"No worries, I'll get my mom to pick us up." Austin said, standing up to go call his mom.

"Hello?" Mimi said when she picked up the phone.

"Hey mom." Austin said.

"Oh Austin, you're still alive, thank God." Mimi said, relieved.

"Yes mom, I'm still alive. We haven't even done it yet." Austin told his mother.

"Well in that case, I love you so much, sweetie, I want you to know that just in case something happens. You have always been my favorite child-"

"I'm your only child." Austin reminded her dryly.

"Oh by the way," Mimi said, ignoring his comment. "This was a great idea to finally reveal your feelings. Good job, honey. I would've never thought of that."

"Huh?" Austin asked, confused by his mother's words.

"You know, willingly put yourself in a scary situation so you have an excuse to finally tell Ally how you feel about her, then when you both survive the jump (God willing), you live happily ever after." Mimi explained.

"What?! NO! That's not why we're doing this and I most certainly DO NOT have feelings for Ally!" Austin said, whispering harshly so the girl in question wouldn't hear him.

"Ok, whatever you say, sweetie." Mimi replied, not convinced at all.

"Seriously! This wasn't even my idea! It was Ally's idea!" Austin said.

"Ohhhhhh... I see. So she can tell YOU how SHE really feels and then you two can live happily ever after. Wow, that girl is one smart cookie." Mimi said.

"No! That's not why she said it! At least, I don't think it is..." Austin said, wondering what he would do if Ally confessed her undying love for him when they were about to jump off a cliff.

"Wait, that's not why I called! Can you come pick us up in like an hour? Mr. Dawson had to go back to the store." Austin said.

"Sure. Just text me the address." Mimi said.

"Will do." Austin said. "Ok, I gotta go, the instructor just came in."

"I love you, sweetie! Have fun! And please don't die!" Mimi said.

"I love you too, mom." Austin said, before hanging up his phone and placing it back in his pocket.

He thought about what his mom had said. About Ally only wanting to do this so she could have an excuse to confess her feelings to him.

That's crazy, right?

Ally couldn't possibly have feelings for him, could she?

And more importantly, he couldn't possibly have feelings for her.

Could he?

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	4. Parents & Punishments

**Author's note: ok so this one shot technically isn't Auslly, but it's Mike and Mimi talking about Auslly. I couldn't think of any one shot ideas for this episode that were missing moments. I do however remember watching this episode the night it premiered way back in 2012, and thinking "oh my god are they gonna kiss?!" for the very first time as they pulled away from their hug when Austin helped Ally raise the money. :'). But if you're looking for a really good, slightly AU, smutty parents and punishments multi chapter fic, you should all check out "one more night" by beautifulxoblvn; it's SO good! One of my personal favorite fics!**

"I don't know what's gotten into him Mimi, I really don't." Mike said as they walked downstairs, after just having had to re-grounded Austin for sneaking out of the house.

"I think I might have some idea..." Mimi said, slowly.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?" Mike asked.

Just as he said that however, his phone went off, another Austin Moon fan alert.

The headline read "Austin Moon performs at songwriter Ally Dawson's fundraiser: Are they more than just friends?"

"Wait..." Mike said.

"I think it's Ally." Mimi said.

"Yep." Mike agreed.

"It's not that she's a bad influence in any way!" Mimi said. "In fact, she's the best influence Austin has!"

"Yes! She isn't to blame at all! If anything, she was probably the most upset with his bad grades." Mike said.

"It's the way Austin is acting for Ally." Mimi said. "And I have to say, it is fairly sweet."

"Sweet?"

"C'mon Mike! Austin has never snuck out of the house before and the first time he did, was just to help Ally! They boy is obviously head over heels for her, I just don't think he realizes it yet." Mimi said.

"Huh." Mike said. "I never thought of the two of them like that. They always seemed purely platonic."

"Obviously. But I've always had this feeling they would eventually develop feelings for each other, they just have a special connection." Mimi said.

"That would explain why Austin has been acting the way he has." Mike said thoughtfully.

"Exactly! Love can make one do crazy things." Mimi said.

"I mean what 16 year old sneaks out to go to a fundraiser, of all things, when they're grounded?" Mike said.

"Did you hear what he said? He said that she was counting on him and he couldn't let her down! Then he said we could ground him forever and he'd never eat another pancake, JUST FOR ALLY!" Mimi said, fawning over her son's sweetness about this girl.

"I guess he does have feelings for her, but he just hasn't realized them yet." Mike said.

"I hope he realizes them soon. They would make an adorable couple, and I like Ally much better than any of the other girls Austin has showed interest in." Mimi said.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Mike said, as they began to walk upstairs to their bedroom.

"Yes we will." Mimi said. "But I've got a good feeling about the two of them."

Mike's phone went off, another fan alert. He looked down to check it and what he saw was a series of pictures of Austin and Ally from that night: Austin and Ally hugging, the two of them whispering with bent heads as she gripped his arm, the two of them staring into each others eyes as if they were the only creatures in the world.

He had never seen his son so happy.

"Yeah, me too." Mike said quietly.

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


	5. Crybabies & Cologne

**Author's note: I'm SO sorry this is so short! I literally had no idea what to write for it! I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!**

"You know it was an accident, right?" Austin said suddenly, after having been relatively silent during their whole songwriting session.

"Huh?" Ally replied, taking her eyes out of her book to look at him.

"When I stole your song." he told her. "You know I didn't mean to, right?"

"Oh Austin, of course I do." Ally said.

"Because I would have never knowingly used your song without asking you or giving you full credit." he said. "I just... I genuinely thought I had come up with it."

"Austin, why are you saying all this now? That was a long time ago. We've moved passed it." Ally said.

"Trent didn't steal our song on accident, it was on purpose. And everything happening with him is so similar to everything that happened to us when we first met, I just wanted to reassure you that I didn't steal your song like he did. That's one difference between now and then."

"Austin, it's ok." Ally said. "I know you and Trent aren't the same person. You would have never stolen my song on purpose. Trent only thinks about himself and you actually care about other people. You aren't the same, Austin. You and Trent are very different. I promise you."

"Thanks Ally." Austin said, a smile forming on his face. "I really needed to hear that."

"That's what best friends are for." Ally said, smiling at him.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	6. Big Dreams & Big Apples

Austin had just finished his performance in Times Square on New Year's Eve, and the foursome had retreated to a warmer spot inside to watch the ball drop.

They were standing inside a crowded lobby of some hotel in Times Square.

"Excuse me, Mr. Moon." an employee said to Austin. "You and your friends are welcome upstairs at our private party."

"Really? Awesome!" Austin said.

The employee lead them to an elevator and pressed the button to the floor the party was on and it took them up.

They got out at the top floor. The party was very lowkey, just a bunch of rich and well known people talking in groups and enjoying food and drinks.

"I love that you're famous." Trish said to Austin, before she and Dez went over to raid the food table.

Austin and Ally made their way over to the corner of the room and looked out the window to watch all the chaos bellow them.

"I just performed in Times Square on New Years Eve." Austin said after they had stood in silence for a few minutes.

"Yeah, you did, didn't you?" Ally said, smiling up at him.

"I just..." Austin stammered. "I just can't believe it actually happened. I've been dreaming about this my whole life and it finally actually happened."

"Yes, it did." Ally said, an amused look on her face.

"Thank you." Austin said turning to Ally.

"For what?" Ally asked.

"For everything. This wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you. I never would have made it here without you. So just... Thank you."

Ally nearly had tears forming in her eyes at Austin's sweet words. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug, which he happily returned.

They broke apart after a few long moments, when they heard Dez yell "Guys! It's almost midnight!"

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6!" the room chanted as they watched the ball drop.

"5! 5! 5! 5!" everyone said confused as the ball stayed in the 5 spot for some unknown reason.

"4!" the began again as the ball dropped further.

"3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the whole room erupted with cheers as confetti fell outside, ringing in the new year.

Ally blushed as she looked around the room and saw people exchanging the traditional New Year's kiss at midnight.

Ally's face grew even more red when she remembered who she was standing right next to: Austin.

Darn it. They had avoided all the mistletoe for the past month only to be stuck next to each other on New Years!

They were just friends!

The thought of kissing Austin caused a strange sensation in Ally's stomach.

No!

They were just friends!

Austin noticed Ally's shyness about all the kissing happening around them; and rather than brushing it off, Austin leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Happy New Year, Ally." Austin said, blush quickly forming on his cheeks.

Ally smiled when she saw his bashfulness.

"Happy New Year, Austin."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	7. Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath

**Author's note: special thanks to Cheska (cheeskers) for giving me the idea for the game to use! :)**

After they wrapped the music video, Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish decided to spend the rest of their evening enjoying Phil's Fun Town.

They rode rides, ate food, and played games.

"Aww look how cute that stuffed puppy is!" Ally said as the four friends walked by one of the games.

"Here Ally, let me win it for you. I'm pretty strong." Austin said cockily, flexing his decently sized arms to show his recently developed arms muscles.

He payed the worker, who handed him the large mallet that was used to hit the target on the ground, the lights would light up to determine your strength, the goal being to set off the bell at the very top.

Austin swung the mallet around and brought it down on the target, causing the lights to flash up barely a foot up the machine.

"It's obviously rigged." Austin said after he lost the game.

"Nope, it's not rigged. You're just not very good at it." the bored worker spoke up.

Ally, Dez and Trish knew where this was going. As far as Austin was concerned, he could do anything and was good at everything. So when people told him otherwise, he tends to get defensive.

"Oh, is that so?" Austin said, walking back to the game. "How about another round then if I'm so bad." he said, paying the man more money.

Dez and the girls knew this would take a while, so they went off to get some snacks while Austin tried to prove the game operator wrong.

After 47 failed attempts, Austin was beginning to think the worker may be right, but he would never admit that.

"Well buddy, looks like your just gonna have to get your stupid girlfriend a different stupid toy." the worker said smugly, as he counted the many bills Austin had given him.

That was it. That set Austin off.

Sure, Ally wasn't his girlfriend; but nobody called her stupid.

He angrily slammed another bill on the counter, then swung the mallet around forcefully and caused the lights to all light up and the bell to go off, winning the prize.

"I'll take the stupid toy now." Austin said, smirking as the working grumpily retrieved the stuffed puppy and handed it to him.

Austin shot him a toothy grin, before running off to find his friends.

He finally spotted them sitting at a picnic table, laughing and munching on the snacks they had bought.

"Ally! Ally! Ally!" Austin said excited as he approached the table.

"Did you finally get a it passed the one foot mark?" she asked him.

"Better!" he said, pulling the stuffed puppy out from behind his back.

"Austin!" Ally said happily, taking the stuffed animal from him. "You won this for me?"

"Of course I did!" he said.

"You really didn't need to do this." she said.

"No Ally, I wanted to. I really did." he replied.

"Thank you Austin, this is very sweet." she said.

"Don't mention it." he said smiling, before she reached up and gave him a quick, yet tight, hug.

"You know, this puppy kinda reminds me of you." Ally said to Austin as they sat down at the picnic table.

"Oh yeah?" Austin replied, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah. In fact I think I'll even name him after you." Ally said.

"Austin Jr. Good choice. I like it." Austin said.

"No." Ally giggled. "I was thinking more along the lines of Monica..."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	8. Girlfriends & Girl Friends

**Author's note: And so it begins... THE AUSLLY ARC: dun, dun, dun!**

Ally sat at the piano, her experienced fingers danced over the ivories as she created random melodies, working on nothing in particular.

"Hey Ally!" Austin greeted her as he walked in the practice room.

Ally's breath hitched slightly when she heard his voice.

Had his voice always sounded so smooth?

"Hey Austin." Ally replied, not taking her eyes off the keys, fearing she might do something stupid, like swoon, if she brought her eyes up looked at him.

"You wanna work on a new song?" he asked casually, sitting down beside her.

She paused her fingers on the keys, thinking. This would be the first time they wrote a song together since she recently realized her true feelings for Austin. But that won't affect anything, right?

"Sure." she replied, finally looking at him.

She had been right.

She did nearly swoon at the sight of him.

Had he always smelled this good?

Were his eyes always this bright and entrancing?

Was his smile always this radiant?

Had his hair always flopped just the right way?

"Awesome!" Austin said excitedly, breaking her from her trance that looking at him had caused.

Ally shook her head slightly, clearing her mind of all the fantasies of Austin.

"So..." she began awkwardly. "Do you have any ideas about what you want the song to be about?"

"Actually... Yes." Austin said, growing slightly bashful.

Ally felt a pang in her chest.

"Oh?" she said.

He wanted to write a love song about Kira. She was sure of it. She didn't know if she could do this...

"Yeah..." Austin replied.

"Well, do tell." Ally said.

"I think we should write a song about our friendship." he said.

"Huh?" Ally replied, not expecting that answer.

"You helping me with my date with Kira made me realize how we can literally come to each other with anything. We will always help each other. We are always there for each other." he explained.

"Yeah, I guess we are, aren't we?" Ally said, a smile growing on her face.

"Yeah. So I figured, since music if such a big part of our friendship, we should write a song about our friendship." Austin explained.

"I like it." Ally replied.

Austin simply smiled at her in response.

She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach at the simple friendly gesture.

"Snap out of it, Ally! He's dating Kira! He doesn't feel that way about you!" Ally mentally scolded herself.

"So... Um... Do you wanna start with the melody?" she asked him awkwardly.

"Sure!" Austin replied happily, turning to face the keys and gliding his fingers over them, carelessly creating a beautiful symphony.

The two sat in silence, the only sound was the piano, stitching together the chord progressions for their song.

Ally's mind was racing.

Their songs had matured as they had.

They now wrote more deep and meaningful songs as they had grown older.

They had also physically grown since they first formed their partnership.

Ally's growth was subtle, but Austin's however, was extreme.

Which is the reason Ally was having trouble focusing on the task at hand; her side was pressed against his hard, muscular body.

Her eyes watched his strong forearms and fingers dance across the piano.

There were very few things that could grasps Austin's undefined attention; but one of those very few things was music (another one was Ally, but that's not important).

She stared at the concentrated expression on his face; his eyes were locked on the keys and he had his lower lip wedged between his teeth, his brow furrowed.

Ally felt a smile form on her face as she admired him, completely abandoning the songwriting.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed, pulling them both out of their separate trances; his caused by the music, her's caused by him.

"It's Kira." he said, looking at his phone, a lovesick smile making its way onto his face. "She just got to the restaurant and is waiting for me. Crap! I almost forgot! I gotta go, Ally. We'll work on the song later, yeah?"

"Yeah. It's cool. Go have dinner with your girlfriend." Ally said, forcing a smile.

"Thanks Ally! You're the best!" Austin said happily, before dialing his girlfriends number, holding the phone up to his ear, and making his way out of the practice room.

"Hey Kira! Ally and I got hung up writing-" she heard him say before his voice drifted away.

Ally sighed.

She had always known this would happen.

She had always known it would come to the point where Austin would leave her for a better girl.

She just wished she could have been wrong just this one time.

 **I know, I know! Poor Ally, Austin sucks, I hate Kira, etc. But just remember that all of this had to happen for them to get where they are now! But yeah, it's totally fine if you hate season 2 Austin and Kira after this, I know I did back when this episode aired. It's a good thing we all know what comes next tho. ;)**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	9. Campers & Complications

Austin couldn't stop thinking about what Dez had made him realize.

He liked Ally.

Well, he always knew he liked Ally as a person and a friend.

But tonight, Dez had laid out in front of him how his feelings for Ally were more than merely friendly feelings.

It made complete sense.

Of course he had feelings for Ally.

How could he not?

He doesn't think he's always had feelings for Ally though, it was a gradual thing.

Ally was talking about some weird science thing called "The Law of Thermodynamics" a few weeks ago, and the words kept coming back to him.

"Energy cannot be created or destroyed, it can only change forms."

In other words, energy is either there or it's not.

And the energy Austin and Ally had was strong, very strong; and like the law says, it cannot be created or destroyed, it can only change forms.

The strong energy they had as friends was slowly but surely shifting into energy between two lovers.

Austin had never felt this many feelings at once: he was confused, yet he completely understood. He was nervous and anxious and scared. Yet when he thought about Ally, he felt completely at peace.

Until he remembered one very vital piece of information:

Kira.

He was still dating Kira.

Yet he had feelings for Ally.

Just like Kira had said he did.

Crap.

He can't break up with Kira just because he likes Ally!

Did he even WANT to like Ally?

What if these so called "feelings" were just his already jacked up hormones going wild?

Him and Ally dating would be weird, right?

Right?

He imagined dating Ally; being able to hold her hand in his and wrap his arms around her whenever he wanted; he imagined what it would feel like to have her soft lips pressed against his own.

 _"WAIT... STOP. You're dating Kira!"_ his brain told him. _"You can't imagine dating another girl! Especially when said girl was the exact reason Kira didn't want to date you in the first place!"_

But he just couldn't shake the image of himself kissing Ally out of his head.

It was almost as if it was meant to be there; like it had been hidden in the dark depths of his brain for so long and was finally coming into the light.

But... It would probably never happen.

He doesn't even know if Ally feels the same way about him!

 _"She probably doesn't."_ Austin thought. _"I mean c'mon, she's been blowing you off for Eliot all week. You don't stand a chance with her. She's too good for you."_

He was right.

Ally was way too good for him.

He didn't even deserve someone as perfect as her.

And maybe he doesn't like her...

No, he definitely likes her.

But he also doesn't want to ruin their friendship by admitting to her that he likes her.

Their friendship was way too important to him for him to just throw it away for something as small as a few mixed feelings.

He can ignore a few mixed feelings, right?

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	10. Chapters & Choices

"That was incredible!" Ally said, adrenaline rushing through her entire body. "I feel like I can do anything!"

"I know I can do anything;" Austin replied sincerely. "As long as I'm with you."

A dazed expression covered both performers' faces as Austin's eyes flickered from Ally's eyes to her lips.

Suddenly, Austin's eyes were closing and he was leaning down, Ally's eyes fluttered shut just before their lips met in a sweet kiss.

It wasn't heated in anyway, it was more like just a short lip lock or a long peck.

It lasted for only about 5 seconds, but it was the most amazing 5 seconds of either of their lives.

Their lips tingled as they were pressed against the warmth of the other's lips, their minds going completely blank; the only thing they could think about was how incredible they felt in that moment.

They pulled away slowly, identical shocked expressions on their faces.

They each smiled at each other bashfully, unsure what to say or do next.

"Austin!" they heard someone say.

They turned to see Kira running up to Austin.

"I thought about it; yes, I'll be your girlfriend!" Kira said happily, wrapping her arms around Austin's neck and hugging him.

Austin however, did not hug Kira back. His eyes darted between Ally and Kira nervously.

"Oh." Austin said nervously, removing Kira's arms from around his neck.

"I guess that's the answer to the question is asked you  
YESTERDAY." Austin said, walking towards Ally.

"Well I guess that makes it official." Ally said, a forced smile on her face. "Congrats you two."

"Thanks!" Kira said, smiling widely, not noticing the discomfort on her now boyfriend's face.

"Ally, I-" Austin started.

"Well, I better get smooching." Ally said, interrupting him.

Austin, Trish, and Dez all gave her a weird look.

"I mean schooching! There's a movie I don't wanna kiss; I MEAN MISS! Let's go, Trish." Ally said awkwardly.

"The duet sounded great tonight, Austin!" Trish said. "Although your TIMING was a little OFF."

Trish shot Kira a fake smile before running off after Ally.

Ally was walking extremely fast, Trish had to run to catch up with her.

"I'm so stupid!" Ally said, once they were in the car.

Ally was in her dads car, they had already worked it out that her mom would give her dad a ride home in her rental car since he was staying late with her to help clean up after the signing.

"No you're not!" Trish said, hopping into the passengers seat. "Ally, you didn't do anything wrong!"

"He kissed me! He asked Kira to be his girlfriend YESTERDAY, and today he kisses me." Ally said.

"He's probably just as confused as you are!" Trish said.

"I know, I just- AGH." Ally said frustratedly, dropping her head against the steering wheel.

"But hey, let's look on the bright side: YOU AND AUSTIN JUST KISSED!" Trish screamed excitedly. "How was it?!"

"Indescribable." Ally said lifting her head up, a dazed expression covering her face as she replayed the feeling of his lips against hers over and over and over in her head.

"You realize you're going to have to talk to him about this." Trish said.

"Yeah, I know." Ally said. "But now is hardly the time to do it. What am I supposed to do? Just walk back in there and say "hey Austin I know you have a girlfriend but I really enjoyed kissing you and I think we should do it again sometime"? NO!"

"But the fact that HE kissed YOU means something! It's not like he doesn't have feelings for you, because he clearly does! Anyone who watched your performance tonight could see how in love with you he is just by the way he was looking at you!" Trish said.

Ally blushed at Trish's words.

"C'mon Trish, I know he likes me and I like him, but I don't think he's in love with me, that's crazy." Ally said.

"Ok, whatever you say, Als. But just keep in mind, you didn't see your performance; you were too busy making googly eyes at Austin."

"And because it would've been like physically impossible for me to watch myself perform while I was performing." Ally said, starting the car.

"Eh, my reason is more accurate to what was actually happening." Trish said.

Ally rolled her eyes playfully and pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"How about some late night froyo?" Ally asked. "All this drama is making me hungry."

Trish smiled and nodded at Ally's suggestion.

"Man, if I knew I'd get free froyo out of this, I would've made you and Austin kiss a long time ago."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	11. Partners & Parachutes

"Shhh..." Austin said, putting his finger to Ally's lips. "Just come 'ere."

Ally wrapped her arms around Austin's neck and hugged him tightly, he blurried his face in her shoulder, taking in the hypnotizing aroma of her hair.

"I am FAH-REE-KING!" they heard Megan say excitedly, jumping up from behind the counter.

"Where did she come from?" Trish asked, turning to Dez, both had an expression of confusion on their face.

Megan started rapidly snapping pictures of the couple, Austin laid her head on Austin's chest, his arms around her back, the two smiling happily at the camera; knowing full well these pictures would be on the cover of every magazine in less than 24 hours.

After Megan's impromptu photo shoot had ended, Ally thanked all her guests for coming as they left, giving the couple best wishes and congratulations.

Trish and Dez were helping Lester and Penny clean up as Ally said goodbye to the last few departing guests.

Austin decided to help with the clean up by taking his guitar back up to the practice room.

He placed his guitar on its stand right next to the piano, his eyes falling on Ally's open book.

He smiled as he picked up the small card for the second time tonight, sitting down at the piano bench.

She kept it. She actually kept it.

They were finally together.

It felt almost unreal. Like this was all a dream.

Austin looked at the book again, playing the beginning of the song he had just serenaded Ally with on the piano.

"You did it again." he heard Ally say from the doorway.

Austin jumped, startled by her sudden appearance.

"Umm... Did what again?" Austin asked her as she walked toward him.

"You stole my song." Ally said, a smile making its way onto her face. "Again."

Austin smirked and stood up when she explained what she meant.

They were now facing each other, their bodies close.

"Well, you do have to admit good things always come from me stealing your songs." Austin told her.

"How so?" Ally asked.

"The first time I stole your song, ACCIDENTALLY I may remind you, we ended up becoming partners. And the second time, tonight, which yes was on purpose, we ended up... Ya know... Together."

"Well when you put it like that, it makes me feel like you should steal my songs more often." Ally said quietly.

"I don't think I should." Austin said. "I mean, I don't wanna steal what could be THE Ally Dawson's greatest hit."

Ally rolled her eyes at him.

"Austin, stop. Just because I got over my stage fright doesn't mean I'm automatically a superstar performer; there's so much work that needs to be put into my career, not all of us can be overnight Internet sensations."

"First of all, I'm offended." Austin said playfully. "I put a lot of work into writing that song that I actually didn't write and filming the video that Dez did pretty much all the work on.

"Second, I know you still have a long way to go, but I know you're gonna be huge one day, Ally. You're so talented, you're gonna be a household name all over the world; an even bigger name than Austin Moon! And you are the only person I'd be ok with being a bigger superstar than me."

"Do you really believe in me that much?" Ally asked, all joking aside.

"Of course I do." Austin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've said it before, I've always seen how talented you are, and now the world is finally going to see it. I do feel a little sad knowing you won't be my little secret anymore. But even when you have billions of fans, I'll always be your number one fan, Ally Dawson."

Ally dropped her head down, blush forming on her cheeks.

Austin held her chin in his fingers, bringing her head up, his eyes locking with hers.

He brushed a lock of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Ally felt her heart speed up as Austin slowly leaned down, bringing her lips to his.

The moment their lips met they both felt nothing they had ever felt before.

Sure, they had kissed before; but this time it wasn't a spontaneous, spur of the moment, performance high kiss.

It was a soft, sweet, passion filled kiss. A kiss that made them feel at home. Made them feel as if everything was at peace.

They broke apart after a few long moments, Austin resting his forehead against hers.

They both opened their eyes, looking at each other.

They both had the same expression on their face, as if they couldn't believe this was real, this was actually happening.

But it was real. It was happening.

And they couldn't have been happier.

 **Author's note: I'm not sure how I feel about this one... I feel like it could've been way better... Meh. :/**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	12. Freaky Friends & Fanfiction

**Author's note: shout out to Marybeth (basicallymarano) for coming up with this idea months ago and me just taking forever to write it lol. Also fun fact I looked up all the driving laws for Florida since I am not a Florida resident, and they are actually slightly different from the driving laws in my state; like in Florida you can get your permit at 15 and in my state you can't get it until you're 16. OH and if you haven't heard yet, starting December 14th I will be uploading a new one shot (not a missing moment one shot) every day until Christmas! If you have any questions feel free to leave them as a review or tweet me ( IThinkAboutCoss).**

"Austin, shouldn't you be studying for your driver's test?" Ally asked her boyfriend (she still wasn't used to that word) one afternoon while they were relaxing in the practice room.

"Ally, c'mon!" Austin said. "I know how to drive! I don't need to study, I'm a GREAT driver."

"Austin, I'm telling you right now, it's not as easy as you think it is." Ally said.

Ally was a month older than Austin, meaning she got her permit and license a month before Austin did.

"You passed on your first try." Austin retaliated.

"Because I studied and was well prepared for the test!" Ally said.

"Fine, quiz me." Austin said.

"Ok!" Ally said. "Car crashes are the leading cause of death for teens, about a quarter of those crashes involve what?"

"Stupidity?" Austin guessed.

"No..." Ally said, shaking her head. "The correct answer was an underage drinking driver."

"I was close enough!" Austin said. "Underage drinking is stupid because it's extremely dangerous, therefore my answer was correct."

"I guess you are partly right, but you can't write down "being stupid" as the cause of all the problems you'll have to answer on the test." Ally said.

"Ok, ok, give me another one." Austin said.

"What are the two basic reasons a car is deemed a lemon?" Ally asked.

"Umm..." Austin thought. "It's yellow and has a sour taste when you lick it?"

"No, no that's not it." Ally said, placing her hand on her face. "The two basic reasons a car is deemed a lemon are recurring problems and time out of service in the shop."

"Well how am I supposed to know that?!" Austin said. "That's like saying "what are the reasons that makes this plane a waffle?" IT MAKES NO SENSE!"

"Austin, calm down." Ally said, not expecting this outburst from him.

"I'm sorry." Austin said, sitting down and rubbing his temples. "I'm just really stressed out about this test."

"Why?" Ally asked. "If you fail, who cares! You can always take it again."

"Yeah I know, but I want to pass for you." Austin said quietly.

"Why for me?" Ally asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Because... You always drive whenever we go places." Austin said. "It makes me feel like... I don't know... Like less capable because you always have to drive; like we aren't equal, like you always have to do it. It makes me feel like a burden."

"Oh Austin..." Ally said, walking over to stand in front of them. And much to both of their surprise, she placed herself on his lap. "You could never be a burden to me. Plus, I like driving you around. It makes me feel like Morgan Freeman. You're my little Miss. Daisy."

Austin laughed.

"Well, I definitely have the prettiest chauffeur anyone could ever ask for." Austin told her, his voice low.

"You're not a half bad looking passenger yourself." she replied.

Their eyes slowly drifted shut just before their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Ally was the first to pull away, leaning her forehead against his, biting her bottom lip shyly.

"You know you actually should probably study for your test." she told him.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Austin sighed. "But I'd much rather spend my evening kissing my pretty chauffeur/girlfriend."

"Take it easy, Miss. Daisy." Ally giggled.

Austin rolled his eyes playfully before kissing her again.

Needless to say, they did not end up studying.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	13. Couples & Careers

Austin's floor was littered with discarded clothes as he stood in his bedroom wearing nothing but his boxer shorts.

He had come to the conclusion that he had absolutely nothing to wear.

Well, not really.

He had plenty of things to wear, he just didn't have anything to wear for that night; which for the record, was a VERY important night.

It was his and Ally's first official date.

Now let's make one thing very clear, Austin Moon never gets nervous.

But Austin Moon was very nervous.

He was also very anxious.

And very excited.

And also nervous.

He couldn't figure out what to wear and he had to leave to pick Ally up in a little over 20 minutes.

 _"Jeans?"_ he thought.

 _"No!"_ he scolded himself. _"You can't wear jeans on your first date! Ally will think you don't care enough to put effort into your appearance!"_

 _"What about a suit?"_ he thought.

 _"No, that's too formal. I still wanna look like myself."_

After glancing over at his clock, Austin hurriedly threw on a pair of black jeans and a white button up.

He thought he seemed to casual in just that, so he put on a gray blazer.

Still feeling to underdressed, Austin decided to add a red tie, tying it loosely around his neck.

Looking himself down in his mirror, Austin nodded at his appearance then ran from his room.

Once downstairs, he made sure to triple check that he had his wallet and his keys.

After making sure everything was in order, he grabbed the bouquet of lilies that he had purchased for Ally of off the counter and started making his way to Ally's house.

...

Austin arrived at Ally's house just over 10 minutes later.

She told him to pick her up at 7:30 and it was currently 7:24.

He sat in the drivers seat of his mother's car, his palms sweating and his breathing heavy.

 _"Why am I so nervous?"_ he asked himself. _"This is ALLY. She's your BEST FRIEND."_

And then he realized why he was so nervous.

Ally was his best friend.

They were about to go out on their first date.

What if it went terribly? What if it made her never want to speak to him again?

Shaking all the negative possibilities from his head, Austin grabbed the flowers and hopped out of the car.

Once he reached the front porch he rang the doorbell once and knocked twice, his whole body shaking nervously.

Ally opened the door seconds later and he instantly calmed down at the sight of her.

"Hi." he said, a slightly dazed tone in his voice.

"Hi." she replied shyly.

"These are for you." Austin said, holding out the flowers.

"Oh Austin! You shouldn't have!" Ally said, taking the flowers. "And they're lilies, which are my favorite."

"I know, that's why I got them for you." Austin said, almost smug that he had remembered her favorite type of flower.

"Well thank you. They're very pretty. This was very sweet of you." she said, smiling up at him.

He smiled down at her.

She was wearing a pink dress, her hair was curled and she had bright pink lipgloss on that matched.

She looked prettier than any flower ever could.

"You look great." he told her, a faint blush appearing on both of their cheeks as he did so.

"Thanks." she replied, bashfully. "You don't look half bad yourself."

"So are you ready to go?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"Yep!" she replied, grabbing her purse.

The two walked to the car.

Austin opened the passenger door for her.

"What a gentlemen." Ally said smiling, causing Austin to blush for what felt like the tenth time already that night.

...

"Reservation for Moon." Austin told the hostess once they had entered the restaurant.

"Right this way." the hostess said after she picked up 2 menus, leading them to their table.

She led them to a table set for two, placing their menus down in front of the two chairs.

Austin and Ally stood there, frozen as the hostess walked away; the reality of where they were setting in.

They were on a date. Together.

Austin shook himself out of his trance and went to pull Ally's seat out for her.

"Thank you." Ally said quietly, sitting down in the chair.

Austin went to sit in his own chair, the awkwardness temporarily gone.

But then the awkwardness came back full force.

This was going to be a long night.

...

They rode in silence.

Awkward silence.

The date had not gone as perfectly as they had imagined.

They could barely even talk to each other!

They took turns glancing over at each other, each trying to find words to say but failing.

Austin pulled into Ally's driveway, putting the car in park before the two hopped out and made their way to Ally's front door.

Ally pulled out her house key and opened the door before turning to face Austin.

The two stood in silence, just looking at each other.

Austin was the first to speak up.

"Well... I... Uh... Goodnight, Ally." he stuttered.

Ally smiled, amused by his nervousness.

She reached up, grabbed his necktie and pulled him down to her level before placing a kiss on his cheek.

Austin's eyes widened and his cheeks reddened as a lovesick expression made its way across his face.

"Goodnight, Austin." Ally replied, smiling at his reaction before walking inside and closing the door.

Austin stood there, frozen on her doorstep for a few long moments.

When he finally broke from his daze, he slowly walked back to the car.

He hopped in the passengers seat, checking his face in the mirror.

There, just as he had expected, was a bright pink stain on his cheek where Ally's lips had just been, left there by her lipgloss.

Austin smiled to himself.

The date could've been worse.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	14. Spas & Spices

"Austin!" Ally's grandmother said happily when she opened her front door and saw the boy standing there.

"Hi Granny!" Austin greeted the woman, hugging her.

"Well, come in! Come in!" Granny said, leading Austin into the house. "Would you like something to drink? Eat? I just made a pot of tea."

"Tea sound lovely." Austin said politely.

Granny poured a cup of tea for herself and for Austin, then led him into the living room to sit down.

"So what brings you by today, sweetheart?" Granny asked Austin as she handed him his cup of tea.

"I stopped by to pick up that necklace Ally is going to borrow from you for her photoshoot." Austin explained. "I told her she'd been working too hard lately and she needed to relax, so she and Trish have been at the spa all day and I've been covering her errands."

"Well that is very sweet of you, Austin." Granny said. "I'm sure Ally really appreciates it."

Austin nodded bashfully.

"You sit tight, and I'll go get the necklace for you." Granny told him before exiting the room to get the necklace.

Austin looked around the room. There were pictures displayed all over.

One that was placed on the table right next to where he was sitting, was of a young Ally on the beach, smiling widely at the camera which caused Austin to smile.

"Here we are..." Granny said, coming back into the room. "Sorry dear, I had to take my teeth out. Doctors orders."

Austin nodded understandingly, taking the necklace from Granny's outstretched hand.

"This necklace has been in our family for 200 years." Granny told him. "It was originally given as a gift to a duchess from a pirate."

"Wow." Austin said, examining the necklace more closely.

"Well, I better get going." Austin said standing up from his seat. "I still have to go pick up Ally's dress from the dry cleaners. Thank you for the tea and the necklace, Granny Dawson."

"Oh anytime, Austin!" she said, hugging him. "Tell Ally I said hello!"

"Will do!" Austin said before he left the house.

Granny went to find her phone, dialing her son's number.

"Hello?" her son's voice answered

"Lester, promise me you won't let Ally lose that boy. He's too special. And he really cares about her." Granny said. "And you're sure they're not together?"

"Yes, mother." Lester said exasperatedly through the phone. "They are not a couple."

"Well, no matter. They will be eventually."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	15. Solos & Stray Kitties

_"Your lips are all... Dark?"_

Yes, they were very dark.

And they were doing things to Austin

Naughty things.

He didn't know what it was about them, but they made her look dangerous and sexy and dominating.

Austin wanted to know what it would feel like to have those dark lips wrestling with his own.

Of course, he knew what it was like to kiss her. He had kissed her a handful of times over the past few months.

But they had all been innocent, nothing more than little pecks, never heating up to anything that could be considered sexy.

And they had always been a mutual thing. None of them ever took charge in a heated make out (not that they had ever actually made out, dispite how much they both wanted to).

But that dark lipstick she was wearing... It did things to him. Made him think certain things.

He imagined Ally being super dominant and taking charge of the situation, grabbing his shirt, pulling him down forcefully and kissing him hard.

Austin shook his head, forcing himself to clear his mind of all the dirty thoughts of Ally.

He couldn't think of her like that.

They had broken up.

They were just friends now.

And he had to learn to deal with it.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	16. Boy Songs & Badges

**Author's note: shoutout to Taty (JustADisneyTeen) for coming up with the plot of this one shot. And shoutout to everyone on Twitter and Google for helping me come up with all these beary great puns ;)**

"I can't imagine writing songs without you. It would be unBEARable!"

"How many more of those bear jokes do you have?"

"Eh, six or seven."

Austin shook his head playfully at his best friend as he pulled her back in for another hug.

"Alright, lemmie hear 'em." Austin sighed, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

"Huh?" Ally replied, confused.

"The bear puns." Austin told her. "Get them out of your system. I know you want to."

"Oh! Yay! Ok!" Ally said excitedly. "Ok just bear with me here..."

"Oh, that was bad." Austin said, amused, tightening his arms around her.

"Well aBEARently, you think my bear puns aren't amazing." Ally said, a wide smile on her face.

"Ally, that was even worse." Austin said, burying his face in her hair.

"Our senses of humor must be POLAR opposites." Ally giggled.

"I can't..." Austin said, his face still in her hair. "All these bear puns... It's PANDAmonium."

"OHHH! Good one!" Ally said, he could feel her body shaking in his arms from laughter. "Looks like you are KOLOAfied to make bear puns."

"I'm beary sure my puns are better than yours." Austin said.

"Oh, this could get grizzly." Ally replied.

"You're such a dork." Austin chuckled softly. "I love you."

Ally froze.

She knew he meant it in a friendly way. She knew she loved him too. But the two of them had never actually said those words out loud, even if it was in a purely platonic, non-romantic way.

"I love you, too." she replied, tightening her arms around his waist, sighing contently. "Even if your bear puns aren't as good as mine."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	17. Tracks & Troubles

"You were SO amazing tonight, Ally!" Austin told her for what felt like the millionth time since she had finished her performance.

"I know, Austin." Ally laughed as they entered the practice room. "You told me a million times."

"I can't help it!" he said. "You were phenomenal! Everyone loved you!"

Ally giggled, sitting down at the piano.

"Seriously Ally, before you even know it, you're gonna be a bigger name than Austin Moon." he told her.

"Austin, slow down, I haven't even signed to a label yet." Ally reminded him.

"But you will soon!" Austin said. "You heard Trish tonight, you have offers from a bunch of labels!"

"I know, and I'm excited. But, speaking of labels..." Ally said hesitantly. "You almost gave up your spot on Jimmy's label just so he would sign me... Why?"

"Because... If only one of us would be allowed to be signed on Jimmy's label, it should be you to be signed." Austin said. "You deserve this so much, Ally. The world needs to see how incredibly talented you are."

"You would really give up your record deal for me?" Ally asked him quietly.

"Ally, I would give up my entire career for you if I had to." Austin said seriously.

"That's so sweet, Austin." Ally told him. "But let's hope we never find ourselves in a situation where that has to happen."

"Yeah, that would be pretty bad." Austin agreed. "But I'll stand by my word; I would give up my entire career just to make you happy."

"Well lucky for you, you giving up your career would make me anything but happy; so I guess you have nothing to worry about." Ally said, smiling at him.

"Good." Austin said, smiling back. "Now let's get to work on getting you signed to a label and becoming a huge superstar."

 **#foreshadowing ;)**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	18. Viral Videos & Very Bad Dancing

**Author's note: shoutout to 2013 for really inspiring this one shot lmao**

"So it's starts with wash the windows..." Ally explained to all the backup dancers, showing them how to do her signature dance for the music video.

Austin watched from a distance, an amused smile on his face as Ally taught a group of professional dancers how do her crazy dance.

"Austin Moon?" he heard a female voice say in unbelief behind him.

"Yes?" he said, turning around to spot the source of the voice, which turned out to be a blonde girl dressed in a purple tank top and red pants.

"I'm Callie." she introduced herself, holding out her hand for him to shake, a small smirk rested on her face.

"Nice to meet you." Austin said, shaking her hand.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked him, a flirtatious tone in her voice.

"Umm... I'm here to support Ally..." he told her. "Because she's my best friend."

"Aw that's so sweet of you!" Callie said, reaching up to place a hand on his arm.

"Yeaaaaahhh..." Austin said, slightly weirded out by how foreword this girl was. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm a dancer." she told him.

"That's cool." Austin said. "Wait... If you're a dancer, then shouldn't you be-"

"CALLIE!" they heard Ally's voice yell.

"Hey Ally!" Callie said, faking enthusiasm.

"You're late." Ally told her.

"Yeah... Um... About that..." Callie stuttered. "Traffic was just HORRIBLE! Yeah, traffic!"

"Whatever." Ally said, rolling her eyes at Callie, knowing full well she had just made up an excuse. "Just go over with the rest of the dancers and learn the choreography; we start shooting in less than an hour."

"Will do!" Callie said nervously, giving Ally two thumbs up.

"I'll see you later..." Callie said, pointing at Austin, giving him a wink before running off to join the other dancers.

"What the hell was that?!" Ally asked outraged, turning to Austin.

"What?!" Austin replied, suddenly scared due to her outburst.

"Why did SHE wink at YOU?" Ally asked loudly.

"I don't know, she was coming on to me before you showed up. My guess is because she was flirting with me...?" Austin explained, confused as to why Ally was so upset.

"Why was she doing that?!" Ally said, still outraged.

"I don't know... Maybe because I'm not exactly ugly...?" Austin reasoned.

Ally let out a huff of breath and crossed her arms.

"Why do you even care if she was flirting with me?" Austin asked, before a knowing smirk came across his face. "Wait... Ally Dawson, are you jealous?"

"What? No!" Ally quickly responded defensively.

"Really?" Austin said, quirking an eyebrow as he walked closer to her, a smirk still on his face. "Because it sure seems like you're jealous of Callie because she was putting the moves on your extremely attractive best friend who just so happens to also be your ex-boyfriend."

"No, psssshhh... What?! You're crazy..." Ally said, her voice high and unconvincing. "I'm just mad because Callie was late, and I had to text her like 9 times last night to remind her, and I didn't even want her in the video anyway, she's only in it because she's my lab partner and I don't want her to be mad at me for the rest of the school year, and-"

"Ally, it's cool." Austin interrupted her. "I'm just teasing you.

Ally let out a sigh of relief.

"But for the record..." Austin said, leaning in to whisper in her ear, a smirk back on his face. "You're pretty cute when you're jealous."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	19. Tunes & Trials

_"Just think about your favorite things; people you care about. Write what you know."_

Ally's words kept running through Austin's head on repeat.

As he sat down at a table in the mall's food court, he fell into deep thought.

 _"What are my favorite things?"_ he asked himself mentally.

Austin from a year ago would've answered immediately: pancakes, cheerleaders, and Lebron James.

But Austin had come to realize there was more to life than cheerleaders and Lebron James (pancakes were still some of his favorite things).

Ally had also told him to write about people he cared about, which was continent because Austin's loved ones just so happened to be his favorite things.

He loved his family. He loved his friends. And he still loved pancakes.

Ally also told him to write what he knew, which was a slim category.

He knew about music. But you can't write a song about music, that'd be like inception or something and probably give a lot of people headaches.

He knew about Zaliens. But nobody would listen to a song about Zaliens except maybe Trish and Dez.

He knew his parents quite well. But a song about mattresses probably wouldn't do very well on the charts.

He knew his friends. He knew his friends very well. And people like songs people write about their friends, right? This could work.

Trish? Eh. Maybe. What could he write about her? That she's an awesome manager? That's hard for people to relate to. Not many of his fans have managers.

Dez? No. His feelings for Dez were much to deep to be expressed in a simple song.

Ally? Ally.

Ally.

ALLY.

That's it!

He'll write a song about Ally!

This is perfect! She's one of his very favorite people, he cares about her, and he knows her very well.

Words started flooding into his brain. Lyrics coming from left and right.

Austin quickly grabbed a discarded napkin off the table and a pen and began jotting down all the words flowing from his mind.

Maybe this whole songwriting wasn't that hard after all.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	20. Feature Sounds & Festival Songs

_Everyday I fall for you a little more..._

Just when he thinks he couldn't like Ally more than he already does, she does something that somehow makes him fall for her even harder.

It was inevitable.

It was the little things she would do every day that would do it to him.

Maybe she wore her hair differently.

Maybe she told a dumb joke that only she laughed at.

Maybe she got excited over the most minuscule thing and did a dorky little dance to celebrate.

Whatever she did, made Austin fall harder.

 _And every night I dream of you so beautiful..._

He can't even remember the last time he had a dream that Ally wasn't in.

His recent dreams had all revolved around one theme: Ally.

His dreams were very similar to their everyday life, slight changes here and there.

For instance in his most recent dream, they had been writing a song at the piano and their hands brushed against each other as they tend to do; and instead of shaking it off like they did in real life, Austin and Ally found themselves kissing passionately at the piano.

Every morning Austin would wake up with a smile on his face, only to have it fade seconds later when he realizes it was all just a dream.

 _Every time we laugh, I see the sparks fly..._

He loved her laugh.

He could listen to it all day, every day and never get tired of it.

He loved being the reason behind her laugh.

He loved knowing that he was the one that caused that beautiful melody of a laugh she had to grace the world with its beauty.

He fell harder for her every time he heard her laugh.

 _And every time you blush, I feel those butterflies..._

Austin Moon does not blush.

Let me rephrase that...

Austin Moon DIDN'T blush until Ally Dawson came into his life.

And even then, he only started blushing after he realized his feelings for her.

Ally Dawson does blush. Ally Dawson blushes all the time. Especially around Austin Moon.

Ninety five percent of the time when Ally blushed, Austin was the reason behind it.

Seeing her blush over something sweet he said or did made him blush.

It showed that these feelings had the same affect on her that they had on him.

 _And baby how we feel will always be in style... Forever and ever..._

Austin had had many different crushes on many different girls, but Ally was an entirely different case.

He wouldn't even call the way he felt about Ally a crush.

It always felt like so much more than that.

It felt like something permanent. Something that wouldn't ever go away. Something that no amount of ice cream and tears could make leave.

And he wasn't mad about it.

He didn't mind being tethered to her forever by these feelings.

 _This love is never gonna fade. We are timeless. We are timeless._

He can't see this feelings going away anytime soon.

They were way too strong. Too passionate. Too real.

 _My heart will never ever change. We are timeless..._

He can't imagine ever feeling this way for a girl who wasn't Ally.

It didn't seem right to him.

It was only Ally.

Ally was it for him.

And we're gonna last...

They might not be together, but that doesn't stop the way they feel.

He knows that somehow, some way, some day, they will be together.

And that time it will last.

 _Our love will always feel this way... We are timeless._

Their love was a unique kind.

The kind of love you have with someone you're in love with mixed with the kind of love you feel for your very best friend.

And if you ask them, there is no better combination.

 _We are timeless._

 _ **reviews make me happy :)**_


	21. Sports & Sprains

**Author's note: this one goes out to Faith (MaranoTho) because she freakin owns Austin Moon's actual letterman jacket and she sleeps with it and snuggles with it and I'm Austin in campers and complications af.**

Austin strutted down the halls of Marino High, proudly showing off his brand new letterman's jacket.

He smirked as nearly every female he passed swooned at the sight of him.

Austin had never really considered himself a jock; he was very popular at school, but he had a feeling it had something to do with his rising music career. He never fit into a certain crowd, the only people at school he cared about being with were his three best friends.

But the feeling he got as all eyes turned to him as he walked down the hall was something else. It wasn't the way he'd want his life to be all the time, he would still chose his three best friends over the entire school any day, but this was a fun change, even if it was just temporary.

"Hey Austin!" Ally said happily as she snuck up behind him. "How was basketball practice?"

"Amazing!" Austin replied. "Check out my letterman's jacket!"

"Very nice." Ally giggled, running her hand down his arm to feel the jacket.

"So you're coming to the pep rally after school, right?" Austin asked her.

"Of course!" Ally said. "As your best friend and an aspiring school reporter there's no way I'm missing it!"

"Awesome!"

"I gotta get to class, but I'll see ya at the pep rally!" Ally waved to him as she went off to class.

...

Ally pushed her way through the thick crowd, searching for Trish.

"Ally!" she heard her friend yell, looking over to see her waving madly.

"Come on!" Trish said, grabbing Ally's hand when finally made it to her side. "We need to get a good spot so we can see the boys!"

Since Austin was on the basketball team and Dez was a cheerleader, both boys had major roles in the pep rally (and were the only reason Ally and Trish were in attendance).

Ally and Trish found spots on the bleachers just as it started.

Their principal came out to introduce the cheerleaders, Ally and Trish cheered loudly when they saw Dez, to waved at them, laughing at the girls' enthusiasm.

After the cheerleaders routine, they started announcing the basketball players one by one.

"And now... Put your hands together for pop superstar and Marino High's newest team member... AUSTIN MOOOOOOOOON!"

The crowd went wild, but Ally and Trish still cheered the loudest.

Austin spotted the girls in the crowd and sent them a wink at, which caused the rest of the females to swoon.

After the pep rally was over, the students started trickling out of the gym, Ally and Trish went to find the boys.

They spotted Austin and Dez talking to the coach, who waved at the boys before exiting the gym.

As soon as Austin and Dez turned around, they were tackled into hugs from Ally and Trish.

"You both were amazing!" Ally said excitedly.

"Thanks guys!" Austin and Dez laughed as they hugged the girls back.

"Well I gotta go change." Dez said as they all broke away from their hug.

"Wait... Will you run into Kimmy?" Trish asked.

"Possibly..." Dez said.

"Then I'm coming with you!" Trish told him. "I wanna make sure she saw how much spirit I had this afternoon."

Dez rolled his eyes and walked off to the locker rooms, Trish trailing behind him.

Austin and Ally laughed at their best friends antics.

"Do you wanna go grab some ice cream?" Austin asked, turning to Ally.

"Yeah." Ally said, smiling up at him. "Ice cream sounds great."

...

"I still have no idea how you managed to bruise your arm while eating ice cream..."

"I wasn't wearing my elbow pads!"

"Ally, you don't need to wear elbow pads to eat ice cream."

"BUT LOOK AT THIS BRUISE! THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF I WAS WEARING ELBOW PADS!"

"You're ridiculous." Austin giggled at her as they walked out of the ice cream parlor.

It had started raining since they had arrived, the temperature dropping significantly.

Ally rubbed her hands up and down her arms to warm herself.

"Here Ally..." Austin said, taking his letterman jacket off and draping it around her shoulders.

The jacket swallowed her small frame. She looked absolutely adorable.

"Thanks Austin." Ally said, smiling up at him.

Austin returned the smile.

"Anytime."

 **Author's note: shoutout to if you noticed that the jacket dialogue was the exact same dialogue I wrote when Dez gave Trish his jacket in my fic "Anything & Everything" hahaha**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	22. Beach Bums & Bling

"Oh Ally, check out this cool scarf!"

Ally wrapped her arms tightly around Austin's neck and her legs tightly around his waist as his arms left her legs to hold up a scarf he found in the store.

"Eh, it looks a little too hipster-y." Ally said. "How about that gray one?"

Austin reached over and picked up the gray scarf.

"Yeah this'll work!" Austin said excitedly. "Ok, I'll drop you off by the sunglasses, and I'll go look for a cool jacket."

Austin carried Ally through the store on his back, placing her down once they reached the display of sunglasses.

"I'll meet you back here when I find a jacket." Austin told her, before rushing off to find a cool Jackson Lowe type jacket.

"Do you need any help today 'mam?" an employee in her mid forties asked Ally.

"Oh, no thank you!" Ally replied.

"I just want to say, you and your boyfriend are absolutely precious." the woman said, referring to Austin and Ally.

"What? Oh! No!" Ally stuttered. "He's not my boyfriend. Well, I mean, he used to be; but we broke up because dating made us act all awkward around each other..."

"Oh." the woman said. "My mistake."

Ally groaned quietly as the woman walked away, the last thing they needed was every magazine to say "Austin & Ally: back together?" on the cover.

"I found the perfect jacket!" Austin said happily as he suddenly appeared at Ally's side.

"Awesome!" Ally said. "Here are some cool shades."

"Sweet!" Austin said, taking the sunglasses fork her outstretched hand. "You stay here while I go pay for the stuff."

Ally nodded and smiled at him as he rushed off to the register.

The person working the register was a pretty girl around their age, she had long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Her name tag read Chloe.

"Did you find everything you needed today?" she asked as she began to ring up his purchases.

"Yeah! And then some..." he said, smirk on his face as he began to plan out his flirting tactics in his head.

"You and you're girlfriend are really cute." the girl told him while she scanned his purchases.

"My- what?" Austin asked, confused.

"The girl you were piggy backing all over the store..." she told him.

"Oh! Ally!" Austin realized. "She's not my girlfriend. I mean, yeah we used to date; but we broke up. And yeah I've thought about getting back together with her a bunch of times but... I'm sorry, you probably don't care about any of this."

"No, actually it just makes me find the two of you even cuter." she told him with a smile, handing him his bag. "Good luck with everything. I hope it all works out for you guys."

"Thanks." Austin said, taking the bag and walking back over to Ally.

"Ok Ally I got everything, let's go!" Austin said, picking her up bridal style and surprising her.

As they walked out of the store, the two employees smiled in their direction.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	23. Family & Feuds

"I just can't believe she's dating HIM." Dez told Austin for what felt like the millionth time. "My own sister!"

"Maybe she actually likes him." Austin reasoned, sitting on Dez's bed, watching Dez pace back and forth across his room.

"Are you insane?!" Dez said. "How could she actually like HIM?!"

"I don't know, maybe she's liked him for a long time, but she held back because she knew how you and your parents felt about him and his family." Austin explained. "He obviously really likes her. And honestly Dez, you're not gonna like any guy Didi dates. You're her older brother. You're gonna be irrationally overprotective no matter who she's with. And I get it! I feel the same way! You know Didi has always been like a sister to me."

"I guess you're right." Dez said, sighing.

"And like... Would you rather he be dating Trish?" Austin said.

Dez's face suddenly turned sour, an icy glare in his crystal blue eyes.

"Absolutely not." Dez said.

"Seriously?" Austin said. "You'd rather Chuck date your own sister than Trish?"

"Well how would you feel if he was dating Ally?" Dez retaliated.

A scowl came across Austin's features at the mere thought of Ally dating someone like Chuck.

"Exactly." Dez said after seeing the expression on Austin's face.

The two boys sat in silence for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Where did this protectiveness over the girls come from?" Austin asked. "We didn't care about who they liked when we first met."

"Maybe we feel the same brotherly protectiveness that we feel over Didi?" Dez suggested, even though he knew that wasn't it.

"No, this feels different." Austin said.

Silence again.

Neither boy spoke.

Both knew what these feelings really were, be neither of them wanted to admit it out loud.

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	24. Moon Weeks & Mentors

She shouldn't be feeling this way.

He shouldn't be making her feel this way.

It was just a tie.

It was just a blazer.

It was just a pair of KHAKIS for crying out loud!

But the combination of the three was enough to send Ally's hormones into overdrive.

Austin had never been the most attentive student. He never really cared about school. And it was clear to everyone he was not going to be the next Albert Einstein.

But seeing him dressed in a very preppy getup was driving Ally wild.

It was a combination of two of the things that never failed to get her going: smart guys and Austin.

She nearly blushed at the incredibly naughty images that were flooding her brain.

She imagined Austin as her teacher, who kept her after class because she had failed and he needed to "teach her a lesson".

"Ally?" Trish said tapping her back to pull her out of her lustful trance.

Ally jumped when she turned to see her fiends, automatically assuming they knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Hey guys!" Austin said coming over to them.

"You killed it!" Trish said, hugging him.

"That dance was UNREAL!" Dez said, high fiving his friend.

"What'd ya think, Ally?" Austin asked, turning to his partner.

Ally froze, scared Austin would be able to tell that she had just been (and still was) thinking incredibly dirty thoughts about him.

"I... Ummmmm..." she stuttered. "You were great!"

"Thanks!" he said, loosening his tie. "Well I'm gonna go change, I'll meet you all back here in like 5 minutes."

Ally zoned out as she watched him mess with his tie. Wanting nothing more to just grab hold of that tie and pull him down and smash his lips to hers.

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of all the dirty thoughts.

" _They're just friends._ " she reminded herself. " _Just friends._ "

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	25. Real Life & Reel Life

"Austin?" Mimi called out when she heard the front door open then slam shut quickly. "Honey, is that you?"

"Yeah mom, I was just going to bed." Austin said quickly, running his hands through his hair in a stressed out manner.

Austin's tone of voice and willingness to go to bed at 7:30pm on a Friday made Mimi grow suspicious.

Mimi stood up from her seat in the kitchen to walk into the living room to find her son leaning against the front door, his face in his hands.

"Austin? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Mimi asked, growing concerned for her son.

Austin rarely got stressed. If he was stressed, it was always over music. He never stressed about anything else, even school. He only ever stressed about school when he knew his music was at stake. It's funny how he can be so careless in one aspect of his life and such a perfectionist in the other.

Austin removed his hands from his face and the expression he had nearly broke Mimi's heart.

He had expression of complete and utter helplessness and confusion on his face. An expression that screaming "I'm lost; help me, mommy".

Austin's response was only one word, one name, but that one word told Mimi everything she needed to know.

"Ally." Austin said quietly.

"What happened?" Mimi asked, sitting down on the couch, patting the spot next to her for Austin to come sit down.

"Well, Dez is making this rockumentary about us, right?" Austin started, sitting down beside his mother. "So he had us recreate all these pivotal moments that happened between us and in our careers since we met. So then I found out that she actually wanted to end our partnership way back when we first met and that just really upset me and made me really mad at her.

"Then I ended up telling her that I had met with another songwriter after she got over her stage fright and her career was taking off. She got mad at me, so we were mad at each other. We'd never been that mad at each other before. Ever.

"Anyway, we got to the part where they were having us recreate the song we sang when Ally got over her stage fright, which also happens to be the very same duet we sang right before the first time we ever kissed.

"So we sang the duet, and all these feelings started coming back. All these feelings I've been trying to push away. I couldn't stop them.

"Then once we had finished the song, we were saying the same things we said right before we kissed for the first time, and then we were kissing.

"It's like we got lost in each other. It was unlike any other time we had kissed. This was hot and passionate and sexy and-"

Austin stopped his description of his and Ally's long kiss when he remembered it was his mother he was talking to.

"Anyway... I don't know what to do." Austin said. "What does this make us? Does she still like me? Do I still like her?"

"It sounds to me that you still have feelings for her honey." Mimi said, a sympathetic smile on her face.

Austin sighed.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


	26. Fresh Starts & Farewells

**Author's note: IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP! I was planning on having all the missing moments series' finished by this past Sunday, but I had this huge test yesterday that I was really stressed about, so writing got pushed to the back burner. ANYWAY HERES THE LAST ONE SHOT OF SEASON 2!**

 _Dear Ally,_

 _I hope you're not reading this, that means you're not on tour with me. But if you're not reading this, that means someone else must be reading this; in which case, please stop reading this. Anyway, Ally, I can't imagine going on tour without you. I mean none of this would have happened if it wasn't for you!_

 _But even though I'm really sad, I'm also really happy. (I'm also rally hungry - I don't want to get this card sticky, so I'm waiting to eat the pancakes that are sitting right here). Anyway I'm happy for because you've come so far in the past two years and seeing you perform tonight was awesome! I'm really proud of you. And you know I'm not great at saying how I feel, but here it goes..._

 _When I'm on stage I get this crazy rush like I'm blasting through space or jumping off a waterfall or shooting fireworks from my chest. It's the most incredible feeling in the world. When I'm with you, I get that same feeling. You're the most important person to me, and I'm rally gonna miss you this summer._

 _3 Austin_

 _P.S. - I'll miss you a little less if I don't have to wait three months to see you. Here's a plane ticket to anywhere in the country so you can visit me on tour._

 _P.P.S. - Sorry if my grammar and punctuation wasn't perfect. And sorry if I spelled punctuation wrong. You're the writer, not me._

She had read the letter 17 times already.

The doppy-lovesick smile unable to leave her face.

He liked her. He STILL liked her.

He gave her a ticket to visit him on tour. What would happen when she met up with him? Would things be different? Would things be awkward? Would they actually get back together?

Suddenly, Ally's thoughts were interrupted by her computer ringing.

Ally opened her laptop to find that her mother was requesting to video chat.

She eagerly accepted and anxiously waited for it to connect.

Her moms smiling face popped onto the screen as her computer finally connected.

"Hi sweetheart!" Penny said happily.

"Hi mom!" Ally said, equally if not more happy.

"Why you're in a awfully good mood for a girl who's best friends left to go on tour for 94 whole days." Penny said, a smirk on her face. "What happened tonight?"

Ally had video chatted with her mother just one night earlier and explained the whole situation, then told her that she had decided not to go on tour with them.

"I went to say goodbye." Ally explained to her mother, the lovesick expression back on her face. "It was pretty emotional, ya know, as one would expect. I hugged Dez and Trish goodbye, and then there was Austin."

"What did he say?" Penny asked, on the edge of her seat; acting as if her daughter's love life was the latest episode of her favorite soap opera.

"He said he was gonna miss me. I told him I would miss him too." Ally said. "Then he said that we shouldn't be sad; that I'm making a record and that he's proud of me. Then we hugged, a little longer than normal but shorter than I would have liked, and then he got on the bus; but that's not all..."

"Oh my god, what happened?!" Penny gasped.

"I'm getting there!" Ally giggled at her mother's enthusiasm. "So he got on the bus, right? I stood there for a few seconds, just trying to process what was happening, ya know? Then low and behold Austin comes running off the bus."

"What did he do?!" Penny asked excitedly.

"Well I asked him what he was doing, but he interrupted me; and I swear he was about to say I love you..." Ally said.

"SHUT UP!" Penny said, shocked by her daughters words.

That's one thing Ally loved about her mother; it always felt more like gossiping with a friend rather than having a conversation with your mom when the two talked.

"But he didn't!" Ally said. "He just stuttered adorably, then handed me this note."

Ally held the note up to the camera to show her mom.

"He said it says it all in here." Ally explained.

"Well what exactly does it say?" Penny asked.

Ally read her mother the entire note.

Penny squealed after Ally finished reading it.

"Oh my gosh, Ally, he's SO romantic!" Penny gushed.

Ally just nodded bashfully, blush covering her cheeks.

"So what does this mean?" Penny asked. "Are you guys going to get back together?"

"I don't know..." Ally answered truthfully. "I mean, we can hardly get back together now; he's touring all around the country and I'm here. But I don't know what this will mean for when he gets back. Right now I'm just content with knowing he feels the same way about me that I feel about him."

"Wait... Does he know how you feel about him?" Penny asked.

Ally's eyes widened.

"I... I... Don't know..." Ally said quietly. "Now that I think about it, he probably thinks that I hate him because I stayed behind!"

"Sweetie, calm down; I'm sure he knows you don't hate him." Penny reassured her.

"Still!" Ally said, growing frantic.

As Penny tried to calm Ally down, an alarm started to go off in her room.

"What's that?" Ally asked.

"Oh, it's my alarm." Penny said. "I'm so sorry honey, but I have to go. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, I promise." Ally reassured her mother. "Go. You probably have a busy day; and I should probably go to sleep. I'll call you sometime this weekend."

"Sleep well, sweetheart." Penny said. "I love you."

"I love you too, mom." Ally smiled, before their connection was cut and the call ended.

Ally shut her laptop and picked up her cellphone.

She sat there for a few long moments, trying to think of how she could tell Austin that she liked him too, without sounding too clingy or too casual.

She wondered if he was still awake. Obviously the bus was still in Florida, but it was just after midnight.

After wrestling with her own thoughts for a good 10 minutes, Ally decided to send Austin just one simple text that explained how she felt and then go to sleep.

She typed out her text, read it over four times to make sure there were absolutely no typos, then pressed send before her brain could tell her not to.

After sending the text, Ally quickly powered off her phone and threw it on her nightstand.

She picked up Austin's card and read it one last time, before placing it under her pillow, turning off her light, and drifting off to sleep.

...

Austin looked up from his guitar at the sound of his phone buzzing.

His hands froze whilst playing a song that sounded an awful lot like "I think about you" and "you can come to me" morphed together.

He reached over to pick up his phone to see who had texted him; he expected it to be his mother, most likely sending him a goodnight text and telling him to get some sleep and stay safe.

His phone nearly flew out of his hands when he saw the name on the screen.

Ally.

Dez and Trish looked up from their game of cards to watch Austin frantically scramble for his phone after dropping it on the floor, automatically knowing who he had received a message from.

Austin opened his phone to read the message, his heart beating what felt like a million beats per minute.

"I feel the same way."

That's all it said.

That's all it needed to say.

She felt the same way about him as he felt about her.

A large grin spread across his face as he read the text over and over.

"$10 she just sent him nudes." Dez whispered to Trish.

"Oh, you're on." Trish replied quietly.

" _Wait, how do I reply?_ " Austin thought.

" _I know._ "?

No, that sounds cocky, and Ally probably wouldn't get the Star Wars reference.

" _Cool._ "?

No, that makes him sound uninterested.

" _Good._ "?

No, that sounds possessive and controlling.

Agh, why was this so hard?!

If she had said that to him in person, he probably would have kissed her, he wouldn't even need to respond with words!

Ugh, he wanted to kiss her so bad right now.

Oh! What about " _I wanna kiss you so bad right now_ "?

Yeah right; that's a GREAT thing to text somebody.

Wait... CRAP. He sent that text!

"SHIT!" Austin yelled, jumping to his feet.

"What's wrong?" Dez asked.

"Well... I may or may not have just accidentally sent Ally a text that says I really wanna kiss her right now..." Austin admitted quietly, staring at the floor to avoid eye contact with his friends.

Trish and Dez turned to look at each other, before they both bursted out laughing.

"You two are useless." Austin muttered, shaking his head at the pair before making his way back to his bunk and laying down.

Austin checked his phone to see if Ally had replied to or even just read his text, she hadn't.

Knowing Ally, she was probably asleep already.

Austin began to type and send a series of explanation texts.

 _"I sent that text accidentally; but it's still true..."_

 _"Ok this is awkward"_

 _"I miss you already"_

 _"I'm already counting down the days until we see each other again"_

 _"Sleep well, beautiful."_

And before he ended up texting Ally an entire novel sentence by sentence, Austin turned off his phone, rolled over in his bunk, and began to fall asleep; a smile on his face as he imagined kissing Ally.

 **Author's note: and that's it for the season 2 missing moments! Is it just me, or does it feel like it's September 29th, 2013? Is #AustinsNoteToAlly trending worldwide on Twitter? Are we all obsessing over the number 94? Did the whole fandom simultaneously check to see if they sat on their remote when they played Ally's "the me that you don't see" performance like right after it was in the episode? No? Just me? Ok.**

 ** _reviews make me happy :)_**


End file.
